Osiris (Riordanverse)
Summary Osiris was originally the egyptian god of agriculture, son of Geb and Nut and brother of Isis, Set and Nephtys, along with Isis, they gave birth to Horus. An incredibly powerful god, Osiris became the king of the egyptian gods after Ra retired to the Duat, but during Set's rebellion against Osiris's rule, he was killed by his brother and ressucted in the Underworld, becoming it's ruler and lord of the dead. When Osiris was summoned to the mortal world by Julius Kane, the magician became his permanent host, ruling the underworld along with Julius's dead wife Ruby Kane. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A normally, possibly High 6-A at full power Name: Osiris Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: Thousands years old Classification: 'God of the Dead and the Living, God of Agriculture, God of Regeneration, Lord of Aaru '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, like any other god he can reform himself in the duat if he is killed), Magic, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Portal Creation '''Attack Potency: Continent level normally (Became the King of the gods after Ra retired), Multi-Continent level at full power (Horus, Osiris and Set are the three most powerful gods of the Egyptian Pantheon after Apophis and Ra) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Set and Horus) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly higher (Is likely far superior to magicians, like his host Julius Kane) Striking Strength: Continent Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class at full power Durability: Continent level, possibly Multi-Continent level at full power Stamina: Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging. Should be comparable to other gods like Bast, who fought Apophis for millennia in never-ending combat) Range: Extended melee range with staff and combat avatar, Country to Continent wide with Storm magic, Low Multiversal with the Duat Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Osiris was powerful enough to be chosen as the new pharaoh of the gods after Ra's retirement, after he resurrected as the ruler of the underworld, he became even more powerful. Even Set himself decided to trick and imprison Osiris in a tomb, instead of fighting him directly. As god of the underworld, he judges countless souls every day, knowing every single detail about the soul's life. '''Weaknesses: '''Osiris can be banished deep into the Duat through death or sufficiently powerful magical items. He needs a host to appear in the mortal world for any significant length of time and can be destroyed permanently if a magician casts an execration spell on his sheut. His connection to the mortal world becomes weak whenever he is crossing a moving body of water. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Tier 6